<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Facebook Official by jencsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437031">Facebook Official</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencsi/pseuds/jencsi'>jencsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencsi/pseuds/jencsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie "Finn" Finlay/Nick Stokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Facebook Official</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Different?” Finn scoffs as they are laying in bed “he said that?”</p><p>	“Well he also said you were hot, to be fair,” Nick reminds her. </p><p>“He is so annoying,” she scoffs again, rolling her eyes, trying to pretend she doesn’t care if anyone thinks she’s hot or not when in reality, it makes her heart beat a little faster. </p><p>	“Then why do you keep flirting with him?” he asks, “you’re leading him on.”</p><p>“Well I can’t help it,” she says, “got to keep up appearances or everyone else will suspect something.”</p><p>	“Uh huh, sure,” he says, unconvinced. </p><p>She gives him a look, realizing what he’s thinking. </p><p>	“Oh my God, you’re jealous!” she teases him now “you’re jealous of Moreno.”</p><p>“No,” Nick says flatly “no, I just don’t think it’s cool for you to lead him on when you and I are, well, you know.”</p><p>	But she’s grinning, smug, having that hold on men, that power, that ability to flirt and have fun is what has always driven her. But being with Nick is starting to make her slow down. Yet he has not ever said what they really are together, so her flirting tactics remain whole until she gets confirmation from him on where they stand. In the meantime, she can’t help but tease him further. </p><p>	“You’re jealous,” she continues to taunt him “jealous, jealous.” </p><p>She pinches his side as she taunts him, giggling, watching him squirm and try to escape her tickling. </p><p>	“Hey now,” he warns her of her game and the repercussions that could follow, grabbing at her hands. </p><p>	“What?” she teases in her fake modest soft tone “does it bother you that much? Me and Moreno?” </p><p>	“A little bit, yeah,” he admits. </p><p>She bites her lip, unsure what to say. </p><p>	“And I think you should stop,” he finally admits his feelings “leave the poor guy alone, stop stringing him along.”</p><p>	“Or what?” she bites back, playful, wanting to get him riled up. </p><p>He doesn’t answer her with words. Instead, he slips his hand under the blanket and grabs her leg, squeezing up and down from her knee to her thigh, maddening, repetitive, unrelenting. She yelps and starts thrashing around, trying to pry his hands off her leg, laughing hysterically the entire time. He asks her again, through all her squirming and giggling, if she’s going to leave Moreno alone. She whines out a desperate, “yes” and his fingers stop digging into her thigh, reluctantly letting her go so she can catch her breath. She barely has a chance to recover before he’s grabbed her sides and pulled her close, pressing his thumbs into her hips, moving them in a slow, circular motion. </p><p>	“So, will you officially be my girlfriend?" he asks, feeling his heart pound anxiously in his chest. </p><p>She nods, giggling still, squirming under the covers, her stomach tingling as his fingers continue to press on her hips. </p><p>	“Do you really think I’m different?” she asks now, and he realizes that word and it’s meaning have been eating at her heart and soul. </p><p>	“Of course not,” he assures her “you’re not different, you’re-</p><p>He chooses the word carefully, wanting to be sure she knows exactly how special she is to him and only him. </p><p>	“Rare,” he finally settles on. </p><p>She smiles, feeling her cheeks flush red with adoration and a strong desire and love for him. She face plants hard against his chest, turning, rubbing her cheek against the fabric of his shirt, nuzzling, cuddling, snuggling, giving every soft affection she can because she loves him that much and he loves her back. These silly games and teasing is how they are, it’s how they love and it’s better than any love she’s ever had. Smitten, she bites her lip as she continues to keep her head resting on his chest. He settles with his arms around her, letting one finger skim down her spine, taking the time to caress every spot, every inch of her. The tingling in her stomach intensifies as he moves, slow, down her back. When he reaches her lower back, she shivers, pure, just for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>